


Little snippets of my mind

by Whitecanaree



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #inspirational #writings #positivevibes #positive #vibes #personal #motivation #inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitecanaree/pseuds/Whitecanaree
Summary: My own space, my bubble of thoughts,  call it whatever you like ; i pour my wisdom here.Some expressive/inspirational thoughts I've written but don't wanna lose if my phone got formatted or broken or whatever the shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a constant work. I always keep on writing stuff and they will hopefully always be added in this work.

             

 

 

 

 

                     I think that the highest peek of stupidity and illiteracy is the underestimation of one's own self. Your power is boundless, your energy is endless, your mind is limitless. It's impossible to precisely understand the gravity of the universe that lies within us. But perhaps it is probable to feel it, to feel the intensity and greatness that we carry inside, for it is definite that we will start to grasp our unique and astounding potential; the key to acquiring the fearlessness, determination , devotion, and passion that we seek. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Please credit me if you use anything. Merci x.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

                     

 

                    At different times,yes. In many different countless ways.... But don't you worry, for we will all grow. And don't you fret, as there's grace in these failings and it shows, there's a marvellous perplexity in your labyrinth. When you stand up, you're fearless and audacious. When you attack, you're vicious and demanding. I see perception in your departure, wisdom in your mildness and a force in your silence. All that thorny beauty, how can you still doubt the significance of your blossoming. It's miraculous, it's baffling, it's absolutely ravishing. Lay your weary head to rest, your essence is never a waste. You will be, then become , finally you'll blossom.🌞🌼  


 

 

 

Ps: credit me if you use it.  :) x.

 


End file.
